


It's All I Can Do To Leave You Alone

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't play with Ben's toys!, Eventual office romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times, SwoloFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Ben Solo is determined to figure out who is breaking into his office and arranging his action figures into explicit positions.A ReyloValentines2019 prompt fic ... Enjoy!





	It's All I Can Do To Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonnieSwims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieSwims/gifts).



> Big Love to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for the beta and the lovely moodboard!
> 
> Also, I have taken creative liberties with what can be done with Hot Toys - am informed on good authority, by [alicat](https://twitter.com/alicatwoo?s=09), that nothing of the sort is actually possible 😆😎... So indulge me.

 

Ben Solo stopped short at the entrance to his office, pulling his earphones out as he stared at the sight that greeted him.

_What on Earth? Again?_

His remote-controlled Millennium Falcon was sitting in the middle of his desk, with his Gandalf action figure perched on top of it. Turning he surveyed the bookcase, where an entire shelf held his prized action figures, and saw that the remote to the Falcon was still resting in its place.

_Who? Why?_

Stepping back out of the office, Ben looked up and down the corridor and then out across the open plan cubicles that spanned the rest of the floor. No-one was looking in his direction or seemed to be doing a thing to rouse suspicion. But, of course they wouldn’t. Not if they didn’t want him to know they were responsible. _Dammit_. Frowning, Ben went back in and closed the door behind him.

The first time something like this had happened, a month or so prior, the figures had just been moved around, mixing up his meticulously arranged MCU, DC and SW universe figures and ships. Ben had dismissed it as perhaps someone new on the janitorial staff and had not bothered saying anything and just left it at that.

The second time it had happened, a few days later, someone had left Batman with his arms around Black Widow, and Iron Man bending Wonder Woman over. _First of all, why? Second of all, as IF?!_

Sighing, he had just left a note with admin to make sure no-one dusted off his display shelf. He would clean it himself. That would be the end of that. Or so he thought.

The third time it had happened, a week after the previous incident, Cap and Bucky were going at it behind the plant by the window, while Spiderman was set perched on the pot looking down at them. _Ok, that was mildly believable. But why? And who?_

When he walked into the department heads’ meeting later that afternoon, he was still sporting a faint frown. His mysterious prankster was weighing on his mind and he wasn't able to figure out what they were after. It didn't _seem_ malicious, but it really messed with his sense of balance to know someone was poking around and playing with his things. As though making fun of him.

“Who harshed _your_ mellow, Solo? Oh, hey! I rhymed!”

Ben stopped and frowned down at Poe Dameron, the head of the Marketing Department, who was lounging with his hands clasped behind his head, quirking a smile.

“What? What does that even mean?”

“Ignore him, Ben. Poe's trying and failing at being colloquial!” Rose Tico said as she walked in behind Ben. The diminutive Sales Head patted his shoulder as she passed him and went over to the coffee machine.

Ben sat down across from Poe, trying to erase his frown, but failing.

Grinning, Poe leaned forward and propped his forearms on the table. “Seriously, I haven't seen you frowning as much as I have these past few weeks. And that's saying something!”

Before Ben could formulate a response, the door banged opened and Rey Jackson ran into the room, skidding to a halt by the table and dropping into the seat next to Poe.

“Phew! Made it! Did I miss anything?” The IT Head blew the hair out of her eyes and grinned around at everyone.

Poe gestured to Ben, “Nothing much, Ben was just going to tell us what has him in such a mood this fine day.”

Again, before Ben could open his mouth, Rey interrupted by swatting Poe on the arm, “Stop it - leave Ben alone.”

“Oh ho, is that sympathy I hear? Does Rey Rey have a soft spot for Big Ben?” Poe waggled his eyebrows at her, only to get swatted again.

“You're an idiot, you know that? How the hell you run Marketing I will never know!” Rey smirked at Poe, before turning back to Ben, “Ignore him, Ben!”.

Then, taking in the cast to his features, she asked, “Seriously though, everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Ben nodded, feeling a little warm under the collar. Not usually one to notice women or get affected by them, he was however constantly in a tizzy when it came to Rey. Ever since the bright, young woman had joined the company and became a regular part of this group, Ben had constantly been short of breath. And words.

She gave him a long, level look before nodding and then hopping up to go join Rose and make herself some coffee.

Ben caught himself following her with his eyes, and snapped them back. But not before Poe caught him and grinned wolfishly. “So, the wind in that direction lies, eh, Solo?” he asked, thankfully in a low voice.

Ben stared down his nose at him, and responded coldly, “I have no idea what you're talking about, Dameron. In fact, you never make any sense to me.”

“Is that why I never get any budgets approved for my plans? Because _you_ don't understand them?”

“I’m not clearing 250k for events, Poe! You know we'll never meet the ROI metrics on that kind of spend!” Ben leaned forward, pressing his finger to the papers in front of him.

“If we don't make the noise, we'll never get the sales to _make_ your precious metrics! Effective marketing is not paint-by-numbers!”

“Damned right it's not, so why don't we figure out what will actually work for us here, boys?” Rose set her coffee down and looked down at both of them with a fierce stare, “I have 3 quarters left, and my sales plan depends on having sufficient air cover for dem-gen.”

Poe smacked the table in agreement, opening his mouth to say something when Rose raised her finger, “However, I'm with Ben on this, Poe. We need to keep the spend lower than it currently is, or the numbers I deliver won't make the gross margin metrics. Much less the ROI ones. So, why don't we take a look at what will have the most impact. That's what we need to close on today. _And_ submit to Management.”

Rey strolled back to the table and sat down, sipping her coffee before saying, “Just let me know what you need set up, once you guys make up your minds and sign off on a go-forward plan. SEO is probably the only thing that might take me a wee bit of time to roll out changes for, but the rest of any system work for your campaigns should be fairly standard,” she paused and looked at Ben, “I'm guessing my budget remains the same this quarter as well?”

At his reluctant nod, she sighed and shook her head, “You want to make big impact, you need to spend the money.  You know I'm not going to be able to roll out any cost-saving efficiencies if I don't have the elbow room to rip and replace the shit that does us no good! I'll let it ride this time, and take the online marketing costs out of Poe's pocket.” She ignored the indignant ‘Hey!’ coming from him.

Ben looked down at his papers, the mystery of his moving action figures wiped away as a new worry took its place. He didn't like giving Rey bad news. He had absolutely no issues sticking it to Dameron, who always asked for more than he needed. But he knew Rey's plans were meticulous and tuned as far as possible.

“I'm sorry Rey… there's only so much budget I am being allowed to allocate this quarter, and Sales and Marketing are going to take the biggest chunk. That's the mandate, and I can only play with the numbers that come down to me.”

“Its ok, I know you're not stiffing me on purpose.” She flashed him a small smile that had the tips of his ears burning, as he ducked his head.

“I'll bet he hasn't stiffed anyone on purpose,” Poe snarked, making Ben flush even more. Whether it was anger or embarrassment, he wasn't too sure just then.

“You wanna get smacked for that lip, Poe?” the warning was clear in Rose's voice, “Keep things clean, or you know I'll write you up.” As the head of Sales, Rose automatically had the last say on anything to do with the departments, being their spokesperson with company management.

After that, the meeting went on as it normally did, some serious workshopping, some banter, and much clearing of his throat for Ben.

Making his way back to his office, across from the conference room, Ben's thoughts wandered back to the problem of the toy tamperer. Not that his action figures were toys. They were serious collectors items and helped him showcase his enjoyment of the movie and comic franchises. It was not child's play.

Though, he had to admit that some part of him wanted to know what ridiculous configuration the prankster would come up with next. And maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to catch them red-handed. After all, there were very few windows of opportunity for someone to get into his office during the work day. He still thought it was someone on the janitorial staff, but he was hesitant to lodge an official complaint. He didn't want someone working an hourly wage job to get into trouble for playing with what they clearly thought were the indulgence of an overgrown child. He had no illusions as to what most people perceived his obsession with actions figures and merchandise to be.

The answer came to him a few days later, when he saw an advert for nanny cams concealed in toys at his regular store for collectibles. Quickly adding one to his many purchases, Ben ensured he got in to the office early the next day to set it up before people started coming in. Tucking it away on the shelf, well at the back so it didn't stand out, Ben settled into his day's work with a sense of calm and satisfied anticipation.

A calm that was thoroughly ruffled when Rey opened the door and waltzed in, with a handful of what looked like thumb drives and wires and things he had no names for. He thought they were called dongles but would never venture to say that out loud to her. The word just sounded… obscene! That was what was setting his ears on fire, certainly not Rey's proximity as she rounded the desk and leaned against it, looking down at him, the movement of her lips mesmerising him.

_Shit. She was talking to him._

“Um, what?” he managed, flushing as she arched an elegant brow at him.

“What's gotten into you, Ben? Didn't you hear a word I said?”

“Sorry, sorry! I was just...um, working out some calculations... wasn't paying attention.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, tugging on the ends. He felt like a fool, but didn't know what he could say to her. Lest he get lost again, in rumination, Ben wrested his attention back to Rey.

“I had a spot of free time and thought I could take care of your dongle for you.”

_She…_

_His…_

_... what??_

Unbidden, an image rose of her wet, pink lips parting, her eyes looking up at him from under her lashes, as she sank to her knees.

His heart stopped. He was pretty sure his heart stopped. And his lungs too, because he couldn't breathe. And he couldn't hear anything, except feel an intense pressure in his ears. Before he could pass out, or worse, actually say something, Rey held up a slim piece of red plastic with the company lanyard hanging from it.

With a gasp, Ben felt the present return to him, blood thundering in his ears. He quickly flicked his eyes to Rey in the hope that she had missed his moment of near madness. No such luck, if the amusement dancing in her eyes was any indication. It was almost as though she _knew_ what he had just been thinking. He hoped to God there was no way for her to have read all that!

As he continued to gape at her, Rey reached a slim hand out and pushed at his shoulder, shoving at him till his chair rolled back.

“Here, give me some space, so I can get my hands on your system. I'll have you taken care of in no time.”

_Why was every word coming out of her mouth more disturbing than the last?_

With that, she bent over in front of him, presenting him with the sight of her perfect behind moulding tightly against her pencil skirt.

Ben tried to speak, emitting a strangled squawk instead as he scrambled out of his chair and backed up away from his desk. One part of his brain certainly recognized that she was just reaching over to plug the dongle into his computer, it purposely being kept off the general office network for security purposes. That part however was being overridden by a baser part that urged him to reach out and run his hands over the peachy picture being presented to him.

Clenching his fists, Ben shoved them into his pockets, not trusting himself to have enough control not to do something stupid. He had no idea why he was reacting in such a ridiculous manner, but then, he had never had Rey in such close quarters before. Not alone in his office, at any rate.

“I'll be right back,” he croaked and fled his office, not even bothering to grab his phone.

 

**

 

Rey watched Ben run out the door in a clumsy rush, with a combination of delight and dismay. She had been trying to get a rise out of Ben for almost as long as she had been with the company. Initially, it was a personal challenge to see if she could get him to be anything more than stiffly formal with her. Then, however, she found herself going from looking for opportunities to bait him, to looking forward to...him. And his gentleness and his oddly entrancing looks, a combination of features that shouldn’t have worked, but just did.

The one rare occasion when she had surprised a smile out of him, she had been taken aback by the warm rush that filled her, her pulse jumping under her skin. His face had transformed, light filling his normally unreadable eyes, as the crooked grin flashed for just a moment.

That was it. She just _had_ to get Ben Solo to smile for her again. And if she was lucky, maybe more than just smile.

However, Ben had either been too oblivious to pick up on any of her subtle efforts or was just not interested. She didn’t _really_ think it was the latter, given the way he kept turning red every time they had a conversation. It would have been amusing to see how she could light him up like a lava lamp with a casual comment, if it hadn’t been frustrating the fuck out of her.

Which is when she decided to try something else. Seeing Ben’s collection of movie and comic memorabilia and figurines, and the seriousness with which he regarded it, Rey had been struck by inspiration. She had been sneaking into his office, either late on her way out after closing down her department, or first thing the morning before anyone else got in. And she had been leaving his figures in increasingly suggestive positions to see if he would say or do anything about it, even if only to vent.

Unfortunately, she appeared to have underestimated the Fort Knox that was Ben Solo. Finally, determined to break through the gates, one way or the other, she had decided to see if she couldn’t try something more direct.

Well, she had certainly settled the question of interest, if the shell-shocked look on his face was anything to go by. And she had seen his hands clenching as she presented him with a view of her ass - he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was. His running out the door though… well, that was unexpected. Perhaps she had been a little _too_ direct.

With a sigh, Rey finished up the actually genuine security updates she needed to apply to Ben’s system, and gathered up her things to leave. As she did, her eye caught an incongruous addition to his collection of toys.

Glancing quickly at the half open door, and checking there was no-one to observe, Rey plucked the little bear out of the back corner. An amused smile twitched at her lips as she looked at the cheap little nanny cam. There was only one reason for that cheap toy to be sitting there amongst his prized collectibles.

It looked like Ben was far more bothered by her little games with his action figures than he let on. A wicked grin spread as she quickly reached into the mechanism and disabled the the cam before propping it in its place.  

It was time to take things up a notch!

 

**

 

Ben padded back into the office, treading softly as he navigated through the dimly lit cubicles. It was late, pushing 9pm, but he was pretty certain the janitors would not have already been and gone. Not that he knew their schedules, but it seemed like a safe assumption to make.

The afternoon had passed in a haze, as he struggled to focus his attention back on his work. His mind was still whirling from his reaction to Rey's proximity, and he had had to spend a fair amount of time splashing cold water on his face and neck just so he could calm the fuck down!

_You could have calmed down faster if you just…_

Ben had slammed that line of thinking down so fast, he could almost feel the skidmarks across his brain. He was _not_ a total jerk who objectified women, he _wasn't_.

_But Rey… and bent over… just… there_

This refrain had continued all the way till people started to filter out of the office, done for the day. And Ben had been nowhere _near_ done. Not with work, nor with quietening his internal devil prompter. _Seriously, wasn't there supposed to be a good angel on his other shoulder to keep him from impure thoughts?_!

_Rey is an angel…_

Cursing as he pulled his hair, Ben had tossed in the towel, grabbed his bag and nearly sprinted out of the office to make his way to the gym. An hour or two of cardio and pounding weights would leave him with no room in his head for any thoughts beyond surviving long enough to breathe.

It was as he finished his punishing workout, showered and gathered his things to head home that he realized that he had not checked to see if the cam was actually working. Glad to have something other than… well, to occupy his thoughts, Ben decided to pop back into his office. He wanted to make sure he caught whoever it was who insisted on playing with his action figures. At this point, it wasn’t even playing, they were plain making fun of him!

He stepped in the door, flipping on the lights in the darkened room as he did, before turning and coming to an abrupt halt. His bag slid from his shoulder and fell unheeded to the floor as his jaw dropped, taking in the scene in front of him.

One part of him idly noted that this was the best so far, but it was shoved to the side as the rest of him jibbered - _Why? Who? WHY? -_ as he tried to make sense of his Star Wars Hot Toys having not only been removed from their boxing, but also their clothes. His Kylo Ren was flat on his back, lying on his own cloak, holding on to an equally bare Scavenger, who was… erm… riding bareback, while Chewie and Han stood with their backs turned by the Falcon, hands over their eyes.

Ben’s head swivelled and he looked for the nanny cam he had placed on the shelf in the morning. Grabbing it, he quickly opened it up, only to find that it was in fact disabled.

_What?_

He _knew_ he had turned it on that morning, but hadn’t stopped to check if it was working properly. He _had_ intended to before leaving, except… except Rey had completely turned him on his head.

With a low groan, Ben dropped his head. Was there no escape? Every step he took seemed to trigger thoughts of her. And to top things, he was no closer to catching the culprit.

He needed to clear his head.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Ben walked out towards the break room, needing to get some coffee. As he did, he noticed an overturned trash basket by one of the cubicles and paused. _Hmmm, it looked like the office hadn't been cleaned as yet._ Which meant…whoever had set that scene up wasn't one of the janitors...

His head came up sharply as he heard a noise come from the break room ahead of him, his nostrils flaring as though catching the scent of his prey.

_Someone else was still in the office! What were the chances…?_

Before he could second-guess himself, Ben slipped up to the doorway and slowly peeked around the corner. And received his second shock of the evening when he spied the lithe form reaching up for a ceramic mug, before slotting it in the coffee dispenser.

_Rey._

He must have made a noise because the next instant Rey spun around with a gasp.

And screeched as she slopped hot coffee all over her hand, dropping the mug to shatter at her feet.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Ben was by her side in a blink, reaching for her hand, his customary reticence gone in the face of her distress. As Rey blinked back tears, he led her to the sink and gently held her hand under the cold water. Examining it, Ben saw that it was an angry red, the splatter pattern of the hot coffee stark against her pale hand.

Rey hissed when he lightly touched a finger to the redness, trying to pull her hand back. Ben held her fingers carefully, avoiding the burn area, as he shushed her as he would a small child.

“Shhh… it’s okay, I won’t hurt you… we need to get something on it to soothe that burn.”

Sitting Rey down at a table, Ben darted over to the condiments counter and grabbing a couple small pots of honey, brought them back to her. Intent on gently patting her hand dry, Ben missed the long, considering look she gave him. He dipped his finger in the honey and then smoothed it over the angry skin, scooping up more as he spread it over her hand. Finishing up, he popped his honey-coated digits in his mouth to suck them clean, only freezing when Rey sucked in a harsh breath.

Ben flicked his eyes up to meet hers, startled to find them wide and dark. As he watched, her eyes dropped to his lips before snapping back up, her face suffusing with red. He couldn’t say what prompted him to do what he did next, only some part of him was enjoying seeing Rey struck as dumb as he normally was, even equally discomfited.

Ben hollowed his cheeks to suck harder on his fingers, before drawing them slowly out, letting his mouth open and his tongue curl around the tips for a last swipe, his gaze locked on hers. His gut clenched when he saw her pupils expand, the black crowding out the hazel, as her mouth fell open. The air between them felt… tight… wound up and ready to snap, and he could feel his breathing getting laboured, pulse starting to race.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Rising abruptly from his seat, breaking the tension, Ben went over to rinse his fingers, dragging a breath as he did. Cursing himself for being a fool, he wiped a wet hand over his face, hoping to calm himself down. He was not ready for whatever this was... he had no idea how to play these games. Gripping the edge of the counter, Ben huffed, gritting himself before he turned around.

Rey was looking down at her hand, flexing the fingers gingerly before she glanced up at him and offered a hesitant smile.

“Thank you, Ben… I would never have thought to try this,” she waved the hand at him, indicating the viscous coating. There was hint of huskiness to her voice, something he hadn’t heard before.

He shook his head before saying, ruefully, “You wouldn’t have had to if I hadn’t scared you… sorry about that...” Ben ducked his head, scratching at the back of his neck.

“What are you even _doing_ here at this time? I thought you left hours ago?”

_She’d noticed him leave? Speaking of…_

Ben finally recalled why he was even in the office, and who he was hoping to sneak up on.

_Wait… Why was Rey here this late? Was she…? No… She couldn’t…_

_Could she?_

Frowning, he ignored her question to ask her in turn, “Why are _you_ still here, though? Isn’t this kind of late for even you IT folks? And where is the rest of your team?”

Rey flushed, her eyes slipping from his for a fraction of a second before she regained her composure.

“I stayed to work on the security updates. Needed to be set up very carefully, y’know?”

“Reaallly?” he couldn’t help drawling, growing inexplicably surer in his suspicions, “All on your own? Is that why the lights are all turned off, and everything is shut down then?”

Rey blinked, biting her lip as a small furrow appeared between her brows, “Um, I just got done?”

Ben crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, quirking an eyebrow as he felt on firmer footing, “You got everything done, in the past 2 hours, on every system in the office, and shut everything down?”

She nodded, her colour still high.

“You must have finished up in the general bay out there, right? Man, you work fast!” he waved in the direction of the open plan cubicles.

“Yes, yes I did...and yeah, it was pretty quick.” Rey straightened, a relieved smile starting to form.

“Awesome!” He leaned forward and fixed her with an intent look, “Then you were in the perfect spot to see who went into my office and messed around with my things.”

He felt a thrill of satisfaction as the smile on her face wiped off.

“Err...no?”

“No you weren’t or no you didn’t?”

“What?”

Feeling far more confident than he ever had in Rey’s presence, Ben stalked up to her, and leaned down from his great height, pinning her with his gaze. He took a great amount of delight in watching her shift under his eyes, tugging on the ends of her hair.

“Am I making you nervous Rey?” his voice was low, deep, sure.

She laughed, a shaky, brittle sound as she tried to bluff, “What? No...why would I be nervous?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed, and leaned just a little closer. Her eyes darted down to his mouth again, and then away, the flush on her cheeks burning red.

“It was you, wasn’t it? It’s been you this whole time, hasn’t it?” he whispered next to her ear, causing her breath to hitch.

“I…” she stared at him with wide eyes for a beat, before her lids dropped and she huffed, “Yes.”

“Why?” Ben’s pulse was absurdly starting to ratchet. He both wanted to know, and yet, was afraid of what Rey might say. He didn’t, however, expect to hear what he did.

“I wanted to get your attention.”

_What?_

Ben blinked and drew back, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to find words he didn’t have.

Where uncertainty had painted her face, not a moment ago, amusement now showed as she took in his speechlessness.

_She wanted him to notice her? That was all he’d ever been doing! How could he not notice her!_

“ _This!_ This is why, Ben… you’re always so… _tongue-tied_ with me. I wish you weren’t,” her smile slipped ruefully, and she shrugged, “I was hoping to get a reaction out of you. Something that didn’t revolve around budgets and plans...and _work!_ ”

His mind was racing, he couldn’t believe what she was saying. And it was slowly dawning upon Ben that maybe she didn’t know just how much she took his breath away on a daily basis. Maybe she didn’t know that Ben could hardly stand to talk to her because he felt like an unworthy, clumsy fool. Maybe she didn’t know how much he wished he could.

Maybe it was time he showed her.

Surging forward, Ben cupped her face in his large hands as he stopped her words with a desperate kiss, mashing his lips to hers.

_Shit! What was he doing? What if this was not what she meant?_

Just as his internal gibbering got to a point where he was about to pull back and cut his losses, he had a fresh heart attack when he felt Rey slide her hands up to grip the back of his neck and press herself to him, her mouth falling open under his.

For a moment, Ben felt his mind white out, not believing what was actually happening. Rey was kissing him. She was _kissing him!_

He broke away to stare down at her incredulously, needing to make sure that this was not a figment of his imagination. Not that he’d ever managed to visualize her with the expression she had on her face now. Soft, and yet, with a heat in her eyes that _did_ something to him, her lips parting as her tongue made a languid appearance to glaze her smile.

“About damned time, Solo,” her hoarse whisper made him shudder, a reaction that Rey did not miss, her smile widening into a grin as she tightened her hold on his neck to pull him close, “I thought you’d never figure it out!”

“I think… I think you’d better be much, much more direct with me, Rey, here on. Just so I don’t miss any signs again...”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you don’t miss anything.” she promised as she pulled him down and captured his lips again. With a groan, he shifted to pull her closer to him, one hand spanning her waist while the other cupped the back of her neck as he gave himself over to the sensation of having his fantasies come alive.

When she pulled herself up against him, it felt entirely natural to grip her hips and lift her up, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist. Taking a step forward, Ben propped Rey against the very table they had sat at, so his hands were free to roam, timid explorers that nevertheless ventured forth. And met success when Rey arched into him, purring like a cat.

Just as things were starting to get interesting, they were interrupted by the loud clearing of someone’s throat.

Springing back, Ben turned to see an embarrassed-looking janitor standing in the doorway, trying to look everywhere but directly at them.

“I’m sorry you guys, but can you, like, take this somewhere else? I… this… don’t want to report anyone.”

Flushing, Ben started to say something, but Rey beat him to the words, smiling apologetically at the man.

“Oh no, ofcourse, we understand… Finn, is it?” she asked as she peered at his nametag, “It won’t be a problem.”

“Uh, yeah...sure...why don’t I give you guys a minute, and then come back to clean up in a few.” Finn turned to go before he stopped and looked at them quizzically, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

“By the way, that second office? There’s an...um...interesting set up on the desk. Do you know anything about that?”

Ben looked at Rey, who looked right back at him and raised an eyebrow as she said, “Oh, that? You can just leave that, as it is...that’s a project, for…Science.”

Then Ben Solo finally grinned.

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion of Terms :
> 
> ROI - Return On Investment  
> SEO - Search Engine Optimisation  
> Dem-gen - Demand Generation


End file.
